El Dulce y Amargo Sabor de tus Besos
by SpyTaku299
Summary: Emociones, recuerdos y sentimientos...


**Primero que nada hola a todos, no había podido escribir mucho, culpo de eso a la escuela, no he podido ni siquiera llegar a la mitad del capítulo 7 de la mudanza, pero voy avanzando, ahora bien, este es un OS cortito, la inspiración para este OS surgió cuando vi una película en Golden Edge como a l de la mañana, la película se llama "Luna Amarga" no la vi completa y tal vez por eso no la entendí, pero el final que es trágico por cierto, de alguna manera me inspiro para esto, eso sumado a las imágenes de Rio 2, bueno ya escribí mucho para esta introducción, solo me queda decir, espero que les guste este os y quiero decir una cosa más, este OS esta hecho a base del estilo de KevinBlu, un homenaje a este gran autor, y bueno ahora sí, que disfruten, de este corto pero emotivo OS.**

* * *

¿Cómo debería empezar?, tal vez por el inicio esa sería una respuesta obvia, pero… la mayoría ya conoce mi historia, o cree conocerla, lo que no conocen es lo que estoy por contar, y lo que estoy por contar son mis sentimientos…

Posiblemente todos ya sepan esto, pero de todos modos lo contare.

Yo crecí sola; el simple hecho de haberme quedado sola a tan temprana edad, me complico la vida bastante; mis padres… fueron capturados por humanos a los pocos meses de haber nacido, desconozco si es que siguen con vida, pero Blu me da esperanzas de que los humanos que los raptaron, los hayan vendido y hayan logrado escapar, ¿Quién sabe?, puede que Blu tenga razón, y algún día los vuelva a ver.

Paso el tiempo, aprendí a sobrevivir sola, y en la soledad vivía, las cosas iban mejorando poco a poco y al mismo tiempo fui conociendo a mas aves, y bueno… esto ni siquiera Blu lo sabe, me encanta su ingenuidad, pero creo que debería ser un poco más curioso sobre mi pasado, o tal vez esté esperando a que yo se lo cuente por mi cuenta…

En fin, hace mucho tiempo yo… tuve una pareja antes de Blu, y de él aprendí a no confiar en las parejas, no es que fuera malo, pero… la confianza es algo que se gana y él nunca se ganó la mía, sin embargo nunca lo olvidare, como podría olvidar a alguien que alguna vez fue importante para mí, tal vez lo que más recuerdo de él, era el amargo sabor que me dejaba en el pico después de besarlo, creí que con el tiempo ese sabor cambiaria, pero nunca hubo ese cambio.

El tiempo siguió su interminable marcha, y me ayudo a entender una cosa; tener una relación no era para mí, y desde entonces me prometí a mí misma que nunca le pertenecería a nadie, je, parece ser, que rompí mi propia promesa, poco después de conocer a cierta ave azul…

En fin… después de mi fallida relación pase mucho tiempo sola, no tenía a nadie a mi lado, y pensaba que no necesitaba a nadie, era libre y solo dependía de mi misma, que ingenua era, en el fondo sabía que me sentía sola; tenía una idea errónea de lo que era la libertad.

Un día como cualquier otro, fue el día que me cambio la vida, no empezó como me hubiera gustado, de hecho, empezó como una terrible pesadilla, una donde yo era capturada por humanos.

Puse mucha oposición, los mordí, los arañe, trate de intimidarlos, hice todo lo que pude para intentar escapar, pero no fue suficiente, y termine encerrada en una habitación con una selva falsa creada por el hombre, ahora que lo pienso el lugar no estaba tan mal, pero en aquel entonces lo único que quería era escapar, quien diría que esa habitación se convertiría en uno de mis más preciados recuerdos…

Estuve dos semanas encerrada en aquella habitación, me proveían de alimento, y otras cosas; me sentía como si fuera una mascota, era humillante, muy humillante, y lo peor era que en varias ocasiones intentaron tomarme, obviamente yo no les facilite lo que querían hacer, y siempre me ocultaba para evitar que me vieran, mientras buscaba una manera de escapar; una vez, entro uno de esos humanos y logro tomarme, no me contuve y descargue mi frustración e ira con él, solo diré que logre alcanzar su rostro.

Un día como cualquier otro, de los que pase dentro de esa habitación, yo me encontraba tratando de abrir una ruta de escape, cuando escuche que abrieron una puerta, normalmente cuando escuchaba ese sonido me dejaban algo para comer, pero después escuche un grito, como si alguien hubiera entrado y estuviera asustado.

Y entonces conocí Blu, un ave tan… torpe y tan inteligente a la vez; admito que me sacó de quicio al principio, pero…

El hizo por mí, lo que nadie había hecho nunca, y en unos pocos días, me hizo recapacitar, me hizo darme cuenta de mi mayor error, y lo que es peor, lo hizo sin siquiera intentarlo, sigo sin explicarme cómo es que él lo logro.

Y ¿Por qué les estoy contando todo esto?, bueno… eso es porque, necesitaba desahogar mis sentimientos.

Es una hermosa tarde, o debería decir noche, el cielo se tiñe de colores cada vez más oscuros y convierten el hermoso atardecer en una pacífica noche….

¿Y ahora?, pues… me encuentro sola, debo estarlo, necesito pensar….

¿Pero qué debo pensar?, no lo sé.

Me siento confundida, no lo comprendo, ¿Esto es lo que dicta mi corazón?, en verdad siento todo lo que jure no volver a sentir…

No se cómo explicar lo que siento, pero no puedo decir que toda esta experiencia no fue algo bueno.

Fue buena, en verdad que lo fue… lo que no logro entender, es… ¿Por qué tuvo que ser él, quien me haga suspirar de nuevo?

Miro hacia la luna e imagino su rostro con una torpe sonrisa como solo él puede hacerla; no me quiero engañar, sé que él logro lo que nadie más logro antes, llego hasta el fondo de mi duro corazón, pero hay algo que me sigue incomodando…

Aun sabiendo lo fuerte que son mis sentimientos por Blu, no logro comprender ¿Por qué ese dulce sabor de sus besos se torna amargo?, aunque sea solo por un segundo.

No quisiera admitirlo Blu, pero… el dulce y amargo sabor de tus besos me recuerda un poco a él…

* * *

**Bueno amigos eso es todo, espero que les haya gustado este corto pero emotivo OS, disfrute mucho haciéndolo y espero que ustedes lo hayan disfrutado al leerlo, espero sus Reviews con sus comentarios y/o críticas, solo les recuerdo que es la primera vez que utilizo el estilo de KevinBlu, espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima.**

**(Corregido el detalle del hiso)**

_**Publicado el 20 de Octubre del 2013**_


End file.
